HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA!
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: el cumpleaños de kanda ha llegado y lavi planea darle una linda sorpresa, que involucra al moyashi XD pesimo summay, pasen y lean. yullen y leve lavyu o lavanda


Hola; planeaba subir esto el día 6 de junio para celebrar el cumpleaños de kanda yuu y el mío también. Así es, yo cumplo años el mismo día que el lindo samurai XD. Este será como mi regalo de cumpleaños para kanda…aunque creo que allen será el que reciba el regalo XD

Espero les guste, será un one-shot muy corto kanda x allen XD espero les guste y también lean mi otro fanfic "mas que un juego" (de -man también). Como mi regalo de cumple les pido que me dejen un review ^-^ , aunque sea solo un "hola"

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que lamentablemente los personajes de -man no me pertenecen y no puedo hacer que allen se quede con kanda para siempre T-T. Estas son unas aclaraciones para poder entender mi historia

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

yullenyullenyullen yullenyullenyullen yullenyullenyullen yullenyullenyullen

Una mañana en la orden oscura dos lindas jovencitas caminaban rumbo al comedor para desayunar, una puerta se abría y una persona salía caminando tranquilamente

-ya sabias que mañana es el cumpleaños de kanda-san?- una chica perteneciente al grupo de buscadores caminaba junto a su compañera cuchicheando cosas. Un dulce y tierno exorcista escuchaba sin querer la conversación

-si, este año también vas a dejar un regalo en su puerta?- preguntaba con una risita la chica

-T-T si, espero que no haya una montaña de obsequios este año también- se lamentaba la chica

-_"así que es el cumpleaños de bakanda"- _dijo para si el pequeño exorcista. Llego al comedor y paso frente a jerry – buenos días jerry-san ^-^ -saludaba con una tierna sonrisa

-allen-kun!!- el chef se emocionaba al ver al pequeño niño- que quieres de desayunar?

-jerry-san!!-un mesero entraba a la cocina apresurado- ya decidió la comida para el cumpleaños de el joven kanda?

-no, dame 5 minutos!!- pide jerry, mira al peliblanco sonriendo- que quieres de desayunar?

-Quiero…- y tras soltar la Biblia de su desayuno y hacer sonreír a jerry por tanta comida, le miro y con una sonrisita diabólicamente dulce le pregunto- va a ser el cumpleaños de kanda mañana?- allen parecía un pequeño niño que preguntaba lleno de inocencia si mañana era navidad, esperando que sus padres la dijeran que si. Pero allen no es un santo…y eso no todos lo saben

Toma su primer bandeja de comida y se dirige a buscar un lugar donde sentarse; sus ojos reconocen unos mechoncitos de cabello rojo que se acocan entre la multitud. Se trata de lavi, se ve que esta mas feliz que nunca.

-buenos días enano!!!-grita a todo pulmón y a mitad del comedor, mas de la mitad de los presentes voltearon a ver

-¬///¬ mi nombre es allen!!!- le reclamo el chico níveo

-ven allen, vamos a sentarnos con yuu-chan- le dice el chico caminando hacia el rincón mas apartado y solo del comedor, donde abunda un aura pesada y cargada de terror; en la mesa del fondo, un chico de facciones frías y sumamente delicadas tomaba su desayuno, el cual consistía en un plato de soba y un poco de te de jazmín. Su cabello lacio y negro caía en su espalda y sobre sus ojos. Kanda yu, el exorcista mas temible lucia mas enojado que de costumbre

-buenos días yuu-chan!!- le saludaba alegre el conejito, se recargaba en la espalda de kanda y le pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros. Allen se sentaba frente a kanda – ooh yuu, ya estas un año mas viejo, pareces abuelito con esas arrugas en la cara

-_"quítate o te mato" ¬¬# _- le murmuro, kanda miro al moyashi y el chico le dedico una sonrisa

-mañana es tu cumpleaños, verdad kanda?- allen le dedico una sonrisa inocente- no estés enojado, es una fecha muy hermosa.- sus ojitos se pusieron un poco vidriosos al recordar los pocos cumpleaños que paso con mana walker, aquellos días que fueron los mas felices de su vida- pásala en familia ^-^

-dios me libre…-kanda palideció y bajo la mira

-Que? y eso?- acaso no era bueno pasar tiempo en familia?

-jeje aun tienes el trauma de tu ultimo cumpleaños en familia?- lavi sonrió burlonamente

-que paso?- Pegunto allen, lavi se acomodo al lado de kanda y le robo un dango al moyashi

-jeje fuimos la casa de kanda en Japón- lavi recibió una mirada asesina de kanda con el mensaje de "una palabra mas y te vuelves estéril". Pero eso poco le importo al pelirrojo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja continua- su madre le recibió con una fiesta de los power ranger XD

- PHFFffjjajajajagggghhh- allen trataba de no reírse abiertamente, kanda lo miro matándolo con la mirada- pffffhh…n///n

-su mama siempre le hace una fiesta temática- lavi sonreía, aunque kanda lo estaba ahorcando con su propia bufanda

-calla infeliz!!!, que te da derecho a revelar mi vida privada!!!- kanda echaba fuego por los ojos y un aura tan negra como el corazón del conde del milenio le rodeaba

-ay kanda, XoX pero si no he dicho nada de tu cumpleaños de vaqueritos- con sus últimos rastros de oxigeno

-YA LO HICISTE IDOTA!!!- kanda preparándose para dejar estéril a lavi

-yo creo que te ves muy mono con el traje de vaquerito- dijo bajito allen que miraba una foto

-O.O? que?- kanda soltó de golpe a lavi, al ver la foto en manos del moyashi se quedo helado- qui-quien te dio e-es-eso?- kanda estaba nervioso como nunca, sus manos temblaban y no paraba de mirar la foto

-yo se la di XD- lavi totalmente recuperado

Allen le extendió la foto a kanda, el samurai la miro solo un segundo, pero eso basto para recordar ese fatídico día, ese traje de baquero a sus 6 años. La camisa a cuadros roja, el chaleco café y los pantalones de mezclilla, el sombrero negro; incluso en la foto se veía molesto de usar esa ropa. Muy por el contrario lavi estaba feliz, siempre le habían gustado las fiestas que la mama de kanda organizaba.

Y como su "amigo", o algo así, Desde que tenía memoria lavi siempre había estado en sus fiestas dándole su apoyo. Pero allen…el no debía saber nada de su pasado.

Kanda se levanto azotando las manos en la mesa y se fue todo molesto hacia su habitación. Allen lo miro alejarse, sus ojos se posaron en la foto que había dejado el samurai

-hey allen que le vas a dar a kanda?-le dijo lavi tan feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada

-No creo que kanda quiera saber de su cumpleaños- allen bajo la vista a la foto

-si tu se lo das te juro que le va a gustar- murmuro como quien dice "agua va"

-que? o///o-allen se sonrojo

…no nada allen- lavi intento hacerse el loco, pero allen había escuchado bien

-por que dijiste eso?

-por que le gustas…jo#€#·"!$·- lavi se golpeo la frente al darse cuanta de lo que acababa de decir

-que?...-por un momento los ojos de allen brillaron emocionados; pero después bajo a la realidad-no mientas, kanda me odia

- allen no seas tonto- lavi le dio un zape, si había soltado la sopa, cuando menos se encargaría de que kanda y allen tuvieran un final feliz- se puso serio y miro a allen a los ojos- allen, soy el mejor amigo de yu. Es lógico que sepa quien le gusta

-pero…-allen se sonrojo, bajo la mirada sin querer creer lo que escuchaba

-allen tu le gustas, te lo demuestra de muchas manera- lavi sonrió

-ja claro – allen hablo con sarcasmo, no le creía nada al conejito

- si, te llama moyashi, pero es su forma de reconocer tu existencia; además suena bonito- las mejillas de allen estaba encendidas-acaso no te mira todo el tiempo?

-si, pero desvía la mirada- dijo allen para justificarse

-es por que si te mira a los ojos se pone nervioso- lavi sonrió, le guiño un ojo al menor- anda ve y escógele un lindo regalo

-demo…

-ya!, solo hazlo- lavi parecía molesto. Tomo a allen de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos- tu sabes que kanda y yo crecimos juntos?- allen asintió, lavi miro al piso al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban – la primera persona de la que me enamore fue yu…

El silencio reino entre los exorcista, allen no sabia que decir. Lavi le miro a los ojos

-un tiempo intentamos llevar una relación, pero lo nuestro nunca llego a ser mas que amistad – las palabras de lavi eran dolorosas, tanto para el como para allen- allen…quiero que el primer beso de kanda sea tuyo

-que?-allen lo miro sin entender

-esto que te contare mas vale que nadie lo sepa- lavi estaba serio, allen asintió- cuando éramos niños…

//º//º//º-flash back-º//º//º//

Kanda estaba sentado en uno de los jardines de la orden, tenia la edad de allen en ese entonces. A su lado se encontraba lavi, el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado, al igual que kanda, el samurai le desviaba la mira y fingía no prestarle atención al pelirrojo

-kanda…-lavi ponía su mano sobre la de kanda. El japonés volteaba a verlo, estaba nervioso y temblaba dulcemente. Lavi se acercaba y sentía como kanda le tomaba del rostro para acercarlo

Los dos chicos estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro. Pero los segundos pasaban y pasaba y kanda no sentía que los labios de lavi le rozaran. Desesperado abrió los ojos

- que pasa?- miro a un lavi sonriente- por que no me besaste?- kanda estaba bastante mosqueado

-por que ya me di cuenta de que tu no eres para mi- sonrió, aun que de sus ojitos verdes brotaban una pequeñas lagrimas, abrazo al japonés y recargo su cabeza en su pecho- lo nuestro no funcionaria, además tu no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti

-lavi…-kanda limpiaba las lagrimas de lavi con sus dedos- de que demonios hablas?- kanda no comprendía; si la idea del beso había sido de lavi, por que ahora se arrepentía? Kanda odiaba los sentimientos, era algo que no comprendía y eso lo llegaba a asustar

- kanda…-lavi se sujeto a la capa de su compañero, su voz sonó sumamente dolida y estrujo la ropa entre sus manos-prométeme que me dejaras escoger a la persona que se lleve tu primer beso

-que?

-yo soy el único que te conoce bien, si alguien te gusta, dímelo y yo te diré si es una buena persona para ti

-no entiendo, por que quieres escoger a la persona - kanda no comprendía lo que cruzaba la mente del conejito

-por que eres un bakanda y no sabes como actúan los sentimientos – sonrió el pelirrojo – no quiero que después de que te enamores…un infeliz rompa tu corazón. Por eso quiero que me dejes escoger de entre todas las personas que te guste a la que pueda robar el beso que yo no tome

-tch…has lo que quieras- le dijo el samurai en un gruñido

//º//º//º-flash back-º//º//º// (¬¬ inner: ya te dije que dejes de tomar sustancias alucinógenas. Sasuke: tres botellas de a litro de coca cola no son alucinógenos, aun que si lo combinas con crayon shin shan quien sabe XD)

-tu eres la única persona de la que kanda se ha enamorado- sonríe con malicia- y a ti te gusta o no?

-O////O…etto pues….-allen se sonrojo de golpe

-lo sabia!! si te gusta- lavi sonrió satisfecho- anda ve y escógele un regalo- le decía al tiempo que lo empujaba a la salida de la orden oscura

Mientras nuestro guapísimo samurai llegaba a su cuarto, junto a la puerta había un regalo que ya alguien le había dejado, una pequeña cajita forrada de papel metálico rojo y con un moño de color blanco. No tenia tarjeta que indicara quien lo había dejado. La tomo y la abrió, dentro de ella había una carta y unos chocolates. Sin darle importancia la aventó sin importar lo que fuera.

-odio mi cumpleaños…-musito y se tiro en su cama

Mientras allen caminaba por el pueblo sin saber que darle a kanda, se asomaba por todos los escaparates tratando de encontrar algo que darle a kanda. Vio tantas cosas, pero nada le parecía adecuado, pensó en una espada, pero de seguro kanda ya tenia varias, luego en un peluche, pero lindo se vería kanda cargando un oso de peluche; vio un reloj, pero kanda no usaba reloj, el llegaba a la hora que quisiera, un listón para su cabello?

Hasta que vio un paquete de comida japonesa que tenía un hermoso platón rojo para fideos y un par de palillos chinos en color negro con dragones dorados grabados y una taza negra con el borde rojo.

Al día siguiente fue al cuarto de kanda, pero se sorprendió al verlo cerrado, pensó que estaría festejando en el comedor, y no se equivocaba. Al llegar vio a kanda entre todos los demás, el samurai no se divertía, pero estaba allí y eso era lo que les importaba a los demás. Allen camino despacio hasta donde kanda estaba

-feliz cumpleaños kanda n///n- le dijo mientras le extendía la caja con el regalo

-gracias… moyashi- kanda se sorprendio, allen vio como sus labio se curvaban sutilmente hasta formar una sonrisa mientras tomaba el regalo en sus manos

-ALLEN-CHAN!- lavi le llego por atrás al samurai y casi tira el regalo. Pero kanda hizo mil malabares para evitar que se cayera

-¬¬ lavi baka, que haces aquí?- le dijo molesto kanda

-niiia X3 soy tu amigo y vine a darte tu regalo- sonrió, le dio una bolsa de regalo con un gato negro metido dentro de un regalo

//niian// el gatito se asomo y maulló justo frente al rostro de kanda, las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de rojo

-toma allen- le extendió al peliblanco un sobre –tu boleto ya esta listo y lo demás lo arreglamos en el trayecto

-uh? Boleto para que?- le dijo allen abriendo el sobre y sacando un boleto de tren

-para que nos acompañes a la casa de kanda!!!!- dijo feliz el pelirrojo

-o.O? que?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo allen y kanda

-n.n tranquilos, ya llame a tu mama, kanda, esta de acuerdo con recibir a ti pequeño amiguito allen- sonrió lavi, el tenia un regalo extra para kanda y no lo revelaría hasta que fuera el momento preciso –anda ve a hacer tu maleta, nos vamos en unas 4 horas

-eh? Si!- dijo allen si saber por que había aceptado. Hecho una mirada a kanda y corrio a su cuarto a hacer sus maletas –(dios, espero kanda no mate a lavi -.-U)

-laaavi!!- una voz como salida de ultratumba penetro en los oídos del joven bookman, esa voz tan cavernosa y lúgubre no era mas que de kanda –sabes que morirás en cuanto regresemos?

-emmm pero cabe la posibilidad que te olvides de matarme – le volteo a ver, el que su corazón aun latiera le daba seguridad - yuu-chan

-¬¬# no tientes a la muerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-..-.-.--..

Fin del primer cap

Perdon por dejarle hasta ahí, pero en el siguiente cap allen conocera a la familia de kanda y tratara de decirle al samurai que le ama XD

Por favor dejen un review


End file.
